


The Making of The Stamford Jim

by Ivy_Weinhardt



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Wealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Weinhardt/pseuds/Ivy_Weinhardt
Summary: A sweet explaination as to how an already rich Jim acquired a rich Vulcan husband.





	The Making of The Stamford Jim

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proof read this and I do not own Star Trek and I am sorry for any mistakes you may find. This is just a low-cognitive tester to see if I should continue this as a longer multi chapter fic. That is if it's interesting enough. If not , then I have another wip going on now.  
> There is no conflict ... Yet. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or critiques lemme know. Thanks.

James Kirk S.T. is spoilt, beautiful, and married to one of the richest man in this quadrant.

Jim Kirk is a very rich man. He was already well off to begin with but one year ago he became unbelievable richer through an arranged marriage. Now Jim himself was strongly against said marriage at first but became more and more ok with it as time goes went by.

At age 4 Jim was first introduced to his intended , A tall quiet boy from far, far away. Daddy said that boy's father came from somewhere in the sky but his mother was from America like normal people.  
Jim was called by Mommy to meet the boy on a Saturday morning and he got excited because now someone could play with him while Sam went to his classes.

His parents held each of his hands and walked with him to the big foyer place. There they waited until a really, really tall elf man with weird hair entered the room, Daddy was very tall but this elf was even taller ! Jim was very interested in his ears and stared at them in deep fascination .

Then a lady with dark hair and a long pretty dress walked in, she smiled and reminded Jim of Mommy's sweet side that she told Jim to not to not tell the maids that she had.  
The elf man was very serious and not smiling at all . Jim would offer him a toy later , maybe it would cheer him up.  
Lastly, a pretty boy came . He was also tall , almost as tall as the smiling lady.  
He was not smiling either but something about him looked friendly to Jim.

The big people were all talking but it sounded boring to Jim so he looked at the boy instead and felt happy to find that the boy was also looking at him. Mommy then looked down to Jim and said, "Jimmy , this is the Vulcan ambassador, Sarek and his wife , Lady Amanda. They are very, very important people. This boy here is Spock , their son. Our family is friends with his family so be nice to him, okay sweetie ?"

" Okay, Mommy . " Jim said in his tiny voice. Jim then turn back to the strange family and looked up at them with his big blue eyes and tussled white-blonde hair.

"Hi, Mister and Misses Elf and pretty elf boy. I'm Jimmy. Nice to meet you. "

Jim has no clue what's funny but Misses Elf and his parents start laughing . Mister Elf and elf boy don't laugh but their expressions soften somehow.

Later in the day , Jim offers both Elf boy and Mister Elf a bunny and a race car from his collection. They shared a confused expression but Jim thinks that they like his gifts.  
He then plays hide and seek with Elf boy who didn't understand the game.  
"You never played hide n' seek before?!" Jim exclaimed in wonder.

"No, Vulcans do not usually do such things without specific reason." The elf boy said in a low tone.

"Well I gotta show ya cus it's fun !"

Jim quickly learns the Elf boy is very smart and kind but he is much older. He is 12 while Jim is 5 and a half but Jim finds that he is even nicer than Sam.  
Soon it was time for them to leave.  
Jim hugs onto the elf boy and begs his parents to make him stay longer but his pleads are futile. Mommy tells him that he and the elf boy can comm call each other until they meet again.

For some reason Jim could never forget the charming Vulcan boy for years to come.  
They meet each other three more times before Jim turns 14 and they managed meet couple days after his 14th birthday after their parents realised their friendship was blossoming . Spock has blossomed into an even taller beautiful young man. The sight of him as he walked through their doors in a fitted grey suit makes his heart do flips and flops and burps. And Jim just really wants to make out with him.  
Spock (Jim had stopped calling him elf boy years ago) approaches him looking just ao incredibly sexy and sats in a deep voice that makes Jim melt inside.

"Greetings, Jim." Jim has look up him , christ he's so tall.

" H-Hi," Jim stutters out. Why is he so nervous ?!

"I apologize for not arriving earlier for the anniversary of your birth."

" 'S'Okay." Jim smiled and shrugged  
"Better late than never."

"Indeed " Spock said , cracking a small smile. He then bent and took Jim's hand, planting a chaste kiss on the back.

Before Jim could even freak out a little, Spock calls in his butlers who start wheeling a plethora of gifts. Jim's eyes widen at the sheer amount. Not even his parents have ever given him this much at one time !

Spock brought so many gifts that Jim has trouble keeping count of them. He is gifted with at a whole new luxury wardrobe after explaining his new affinity for fashion to many times over video calls.

Over the years their attentions stray when Spock become the head science director at one of the largest pharmacuetical companies in the federation while Jim was at prestigious academy studying Engineering and computer science. Jim had some flings and some temporary relationships but he still fantasized about Spock's strong shoulders and alien beauty.

They met again at Jim's 23rd birthday party, a lavish affair which was hosted at their family's Mansion in San Francisco. Jim felt strangely unfulfilled despite the festivities. Spock wouldn't be able to make it his celebration. He shouldn't feel so depressed about it but he does because Spock had managed to visit him for every birthday he's had for the last 3 years. Spock was looking super sexy at his last birthday party so he'd been looking forward to seeing him again.

Jim ends up isolating himself as a result and leaves the main event to walk in the gardens outside the mansion. It was dark out but the garden's light illuminated the path as he walked. He stopped at a bench and sat down to stare at the exquisitely tiled ground. He thought about how much of a spoilt brat he is, sad on his birthday because this one person was absent. Spock had missed a few birthdays before but this time was different. He'd long accepted that he was crazy about Spock so now he was becoming increasingly more hyperware of the Vulcan these days. He was sick and tired of the distance and the few yearly visits. He needed to be around Spock all the time.  
He sighed, he was totally melancholic on his birthday. He chuckled out loud at the drama of it all.

"Would you mind sharing the joke?" A deep voice said behind him. Jim jumped at the sound and turned around, his hand on his chest and ready to bitch at whomever had the _nerve_. His angry words died on his lips at sight of Spock standing there under the sconce's light . Tall, sleek in a tailored black suit which showed off that incredible physique ,and so breathtaking. Literally, Jim's breath was gone. He couldn't speak. 

"I believe the human expression is , " Cat got your tongue?"

Spock's awkward cuteness of course broke the ice making Jim giggle.

" No," he lied . "Just thought Vulcans didn't laugh." Jim knew he was blushing and grinning too hard ,and looking stupid but he didn't care about appearances for once.

"True. However, I've always held appreciation for your sense of humour." Spock's eyes looked so kind and sweet. Jim couldn't help but get up and walk right up to his face.

"Really ? Must be love." Jim joked with a laugh.

"Indeed, it is." Spock replied as if Jim was stating the obvious. He had definitely surprised Jim with that remark because now Jim looked up him eyes blown open and gaping.

"Huh?!"

" I find you beautiful, intelligent, kind and passionate in all that you. You are not without fault- you are very illogical in your methods, however, I have long concluded that even your faults are attractive. "

"I- what ? Wait are you saying you love me ? Is that what you're doing rig- "

" That is what I just said." Spock interrupted . " I suggest you brace yourself for what I am about to ask. I grow impatient. I am selfish and possessive. I must have you. In every sense. " Spock finished by lowering himself to one knee, and succeeded in almost making Jim wet himself in excitement.

"James , will you marry me ? "

" You actually wanna do this ? You're still in ? "

" This is no longer about our parents' wishes or wealth. I need to be with you."  
Spock's eyes looked vaguely glassy , his voice sounded slight desperate, strained. Jim could see it.

" ... Yes. Of course I'll marry you. I've wanted to marry you for ages ." Jim said softly. Spock acsended.

"You honor me. " Spock whispered and suddenly their mouths were fused. Slow and deep as they embraced each other in the night. Jim, ever vocal moaned into Spock's mouth making Spock grab and squeeze as Jim's ass and lower back in response.

For a moment they pulled apart.

"Wanna fool around in the pool house ? " Jim's voice was husky from his arroused state.

"No. However, I do wish to fuck you in the pool house. " Spock countered with a dark look .

Jim gaped at him and broke out into laughs , never having heard Spock curse before but he was thoroughly arroused by it.

"Race you there!" Jim took off with his future husband following close behind him, both of them high on how  
in love they were with the other.


End file.
